Periwinkle White
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Sasuke memandang Headban Orange di tangannya ragu. Mengingatkannya pada pemuda pirang yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. / "Aku senang bertemu denganmu di akhir hidupku,"/ "Sampaikan hal ini pada Naruto." / Mustahilkah keinginannya itu terwujud? AU. N.S


Hanya Oneshot, so, bila jelek 'n ada typo yang nyelip jangan protes okay ^^a

.

.

.

.

.

**Periwinkle White**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance and Drama

Warning! : BL, Shounen-ai, Slash, OOC, AU, dll.

'

.

.

Original story by

**Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin tahun ini datang lebih awal, membawa hamparan putih di berbagai tempat yang terlihat di sepanjang mata memandang. Butiran salju jatuh dari langit kelabu di kota Tokyo malam ini. Meramaikan suasana dingin yang membuat orang-orang memakai pakaian tebal agar tetap hangat. Itulah yang terjadi di salah satu distrik kota yang dipenuhi ramai sekarang. Banyak orang berlalu lalang melewati deretan toko di sana. Di antara lautan manusia tersebut, nampak seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan etalase toko.

Pemuda dengan sepasang iris Onyx indah itu menatap barang yang dipajang di balik jendela kaca bening toko. Rambut raven mencuat dengan poni panjang di sisi wajahnya, bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Jaketnya yang sedikit terbuka sepertinya tidak membuat pemuda itu kedinginan. Ia masih saja terpaku memperhatikan benda di hadapannya.

Seorang pria yang merupakan pemilik toko itu ternyata menyadari keberadaan pemuda raven di depan etalase. Dari dalam, dia melihat mata si pemuda yang terpaku pada barang dagangannya. Merasa tertarik, si pemilik berseragam hitam yang bertulis nama toko 'Arbor Vi' itu memutuskan untuk keluar menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pemilik toko ramah saat sampai di dekat si pemuda.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, pemuda raven itu menoleh. Membuat si pemilik terkejut menyadari siapa orang di hadapannya saat ini. "Lho, Sasuke?" panggilnya.

"Hn, malam Iruka-san," sapa pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Pria bernama Iruka itu balik tersenyum, "Lama tak jumpa, sendirian?"

"Hn,"

Iruka menghela nafas, masih tidak berubah saja trade marknya, "Syukurlah kau sehat,"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Iruka-san juga,"

"Kok malah berdiri di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" mata hitam Iruka menangkap warna pucat yang tidak biasa di wajah Sasuke, "Lihat, kau kedinginan,"

"Aku tertarik pada ini," Sasuke kembali memandang benda di hadapannya.

Pria berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi itu mengangguk, "Masuklah, akan kuambilkan jika kau ingin melihatnya,"

"Tapi aku tidak bawa uang," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, kau hanya melihat," jawab Iruka sambil berbalik menuju toko 'Arbor Vi' miliknya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum mengikuti Iruka masuk dalam toko. Lonceng kecil yang terpasang di balik pintu masuk berbunyi saat Sasuke membukanya. Begitu ia menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam, ia disuguhi berbagai barang aksesoris dan pakaian khas anak remaja yang tersedia di sana. Mulai dari counter berisi aksesoris seperti kalung, sabuk, gelang, rantai celana, Handban dan lainnya sampai counter berisi pakaian trend remaja lelaki dan perempuan. Di sisi lain, ada counter khusus pernak-pernik, pakaian, dan tas berbagai warna juga merk dengan banyak bentuk. Sepertinya toko itu memang khusus untuk kalangan remaja.

"Ini, minumlah," kata Iruka menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas pada Sasuke.

"Eh, tapi..."

"Tidak apa, hari ini kau kuanggap sebagai tamuku. Bukan pembeli," Iruka tersenyum menanggapi.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan ragu. Iruka membimbingnya duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia khusus di sana. Saat mendudukan diri, Sasuke melihat setumpuk majalah remaja berada di atas meja depannya.

"Tunggu di sini, akan kuambilkan barangnya," kata Iruka seraya berlalu. Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Kembali Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangan dalam toko ini. Mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia datang kesini. Ah, benar, dulu ia sering datang kemari sebelum lulus SMA. Tapi saat itu Sasuke tidak sendiri. Ia sering datang bersama seorang pemuda berambut blonde jabrik berkulit tan yang merupakan teman kecilnya. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan itu membuat matanya berubah menyendu.

Iruka kembali dengan barang di tangannya. Dia duduk di hadapan Sasuke serambi meletakan benda itu di atas meja. "Ini dia,"

Sebuah Headban berwarna orange dengan garis pusaran hitam sebagai penghias di tengahnya. Terbungkus rapi dalam plastik tipis transparan. Sasuke mengambilnya dan membawanya mendekat untuk melihat lebih teliti. Halus, mungkin itulah yang akan dirasakan jemarinya jika ia mengusapnya langsung. Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke teringat jika warna orange adalah favorit Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, melihat warna orange, aku jadi teringat Naruto," ucap Iruka setelah menyesap coklat panasnya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Iruka tersenyum saat melihat tatapan tanya yang dilayangkan pemuda raven. "Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kalian datang kemari. Mungkin sudah setahun lalu,"

"...Ya, sekarang kami kuliah di Universitas Konoha," Sasuke merespon.

"Oh,ya? Ambil jurusan apa,?" tanya Iruka ingin tahu.

"Aku Ekonomi, sedang Naruto arsitek," jawab Sasuke.

"Beda jurusan ya. Berarti pisah fakultas, dong?"

"Hn, begitulah..."

Iruka memandang luar keluar jendela yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki di samping sofa yang didudukinya. Menerawang berpikir, "...Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke yang kembali memandang Headban di tangannya, tersentak kecil mendengar pertanyaan Iruka. Muncul perasaan nyeri yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya ketika nama itu terucap. Matanya getir menatap kain orange itu.

Tidak ada jawaban, membuat Iruka menoleh, memandang ganjil pemuda di hadapannya, "...Sasuke?"

Nafas Sasuke tercekat, tangannya bergetar memengang benda itu. Kenapa rasanya sulit menjawab pertanyaan yang sederhana itu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Iruka melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas serambi menggeleng pelan menenangkan perasaannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Iruka yang masih setia menatap tanya. "...Aku dan Naruto jarang bertemu. Jadi kami tidak pernah bersama hampir setahun ini," jawabnya lirih.

"Oh, tapi kalian masih saling bicara 'kan saat ketemu?"

Sasuke terdiam, bagaimana bisa menjawab ya jika ia saja tidak pernah bicara dengan Naruto? apalagi sekedar tegur sapa saja tidak pernah ia lakukan. Setelah lulus SMA dulu, Sasuke merasa Naruto makin jauh di gapai. Padahal mereka selalu bersama dulu. Tapi sekarang, dirinya seolah ditinggalkan di belakang, sendirian dan gelap. Tanpa pernah menoleh sedikit pun. Ya, ini terjadi sejak mereka berdua mengenal orang itu.

"...Sasuke?"

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, "...Hn, hanya sesekali. Sebab kami sama-sama sibuk dengan tugas kuliah," jawabnya tersenyum berbohong.

Iruka merasakan hal ganjil dari gestur yang ditujukkan Sasuke. Tapi mengabaikannya, "Begitu ya? Padahal dulu waktu kalian sering kemari, toko ini jadi ramai. Soalnya Naruto terus saja ngoceh tentang barang baru dan kau yang selalu menggerutu karena kesal mendengarnya," kekeh pria itu mengingat masa-masa di mana Sasuke dan Naruto yang selalu adu mulut di tokonya dulu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia ingat betapa antusiasnya Naruto setiap kali datang kemari bersamanya dulu. Setiap melihat barang baru, Naruto pasti akan ngoceh dengan mata berbinar dan Sasuke harus menahan kesal agar tidak menjitak kepala teman kecilnya karena berisik.

"Aah, aku jadi rindu masa itu..." kata Iruka sebelum menyesap coklat hangatnya.

"Ya, benar," gumam Sasuke tersenyum menahan pedih di dadanya.

Iris hitam Iruka memang melihat Sasuke tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu bukan senyum tulus. Melainkan senyum pahit yang mengandung luka. "...ada masalah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Onyx Sasuke melebar sedikit. Membuat Iruka meletakkan mugnya di atas meja dan meneruskan perkataannya.

"Sorot matamu, kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" jelas Iruka menatap Sasuke dalam.

Sasuke menutup bibirnya rapat. Tidak menyahut karena tidak mampu menjawab. Sejak kapan dirinya mudah ditebak oleh orang lain begini? Padahal biasanya, dia mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sempurna di balik wajah datarnya. Bahkan teman-teman kuliah dan keluarganya pun tidak ada yang tahu. Kecuali kakaknya, Itachi yang memang jeli saat menyangkut dirinya.

"...apa itu menyangkut Naruto?" tebak Iruka.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah di balik helai poni ravennya. Tangannya meletakkan Headban orange itu di atas meja.

Pria berumur 30 tahunan itu menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, "...Jadi benar, ya,"

Kembali pemuda bermarga Uchiha tidak menjawab. Masih menunduk dengan tangan terkepal di atas pahanya.

"Mau cerita...?" tawar Iruka. "Mungkin bisa sedikit meringankan batinmu meski aku tidak bisa membantu,"

Sasuke membisu. Memang tidak ada salahnya curhat pada orang lain. Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu seakan memerintahkannya untuk diam. Sasuke memang memiliki masalah sepihak dengan Naruto. Bukan Naruto yang salah, tapi dirinya yang bermasalah. Sejak lulus SMA, mereka jarang berjumpa. Hanya bertemu pandang tanpa niatan menyapa dan bicara. Semua karena orang itu yang selalu ada di sisi Naruto. Dimana pun dan kapan pun selalu bersama Naruto.

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang dengan mata ametrish.

Membuat Sasuke iri dan sakit hati, merasa dirinya seperti dihalangi agar tidak mendekati Naruto. Makanya, ia tidak pernah bisa menyapa atau bicara dengan si pemuda pirang.

"...Iruka-san,"

Merasa dipanggil, Iruka mendongakkan wajahnya. Memandang tanya pemuda yang sekarang menatap dirinya.

"Aku...menyukai seseorang..." kata Sasuke pelan.

Iruka terkejut sambil mengerutkan alis. 'Apa hubungannya menyukai seseorang dengan masalah Naruto? Atau...' batinnya menduga.

"...Oh ya, siapa?" tanya Iruka hati-hati.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia sudah memutuskan akan membagi bebannya pada pria dewasa di hadapannya. Benar, Sasuke memiliki perasaan terlarang dengan menyukai Naruto. Cinta sesama jenis. Perasaan Tabu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratnya. Sudah lama sekali ia menyimpan rasa ini sendiri. Dan tepat di hari kelulusan SMA mereka dulu, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu malah berkata.

'Aku sudah jadian dengan Hinata,'

Diiringi cengiran lebar yang hangat namun menyesakkan di saat yang sama. Membuat hati Sasuke hancur detik itu juga sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Tapi, sakit hatinya sudah bukan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya walaupun terlarang. Mustahilkah keinginannya ini terwujud?

"...Aku sudah lama merasakannya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya," terang Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Iruka tadi. "—rasanya sesak sekali," lirihnya memegang dadanya.

"Sesak...?" tanya Iruka heran.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "...Karena dia sudah jadian dengan seseorang sekarang,"

"Maksudmu, kau terlambat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya karena dia sudah jadian?" tanya Iruka menyimpulkannya sendiri. "Berarti kau patah hati?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Iruka menautkan alis tidak paham, "Bukan patah hati? lalu apa?"

"...Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya saja,"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Iruka bingung. Sasuke patah hati, tapi dia ingin tetap menyampaikan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah sakit hati karena sudah tahu jika pasti dia ditolak? Tapi kenapa...

"...Kau orang yang kuat ya, Sasuke," puji Iruka tersenyum. "Padahal sudah tahu bakal ditolak nanti, tapi kau ingin tetap menyatakan perasaanmu padanya,"

Sasuke membalas tersenyum, "Aku sudah lelah, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya..."

Iruka terdiam. Entah kenapa dia merasa Sasuke sangat aneh kali ini. Meski baru bertemu setelah setahun tidak berjumpa, dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan orang lain seperti ini.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membantu tapi..." kata Iruka mencondongkan badan menumpu pada siku tangan di paha. Dia menautkan jarinya sendiri berpikir. "Mungkin aku bisa memberi saran..."

Sasuke diam menunggu.

"Katakan padanya sesegera mungkin, jangan kau pendam semakin lama. Aku tidak tahu caranya karena cara itu hanya kau sendiri yang bisa memutuskannya," terang Iruka menjelaskan. "Aku hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untukmu,"

Sasuke membulatkan Onyxnya. Memang ia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi ia senang, sudah cukup rasanya ada orang yang mau mendukungnya saat ini.

"Arigato..." ucap Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Iruka mengangguk singkat, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum membisu. Tidak membalas pertanyaan Iruka. Ia memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan Onyxnya yang kembali menyendu. Dan itu menjadi jawaban, bila Iruka tidak akan diberitahu siapa orangnya. Iruka menghembuskan nafas mengerti.

Iruka kembali memandang luar jendela yang dipenuhi butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit. Menemani para pejalan kaki yang lewat di luar sana. Dia menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"...Iruka-san," panggil Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" Iruka menoleh kembali ke arahnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya berlahan. Menatap Iruka lekat, seolah sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Iruka diam menunggu.

"Aku ingin mengambil barang ini," mata Sasuke berpindah pada Headban orange di atas meja depannya. "...Tapi uangnya—"

"Tidak perlu,"

Sasuke terkejut, segera mengangkat wajahnya memandang Iruka.

"Aku akan memberikannya khusus untukmu," kata Iruka, "Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan antara masalahmu dengan Naruto dan perasaanmu, tapi aku harap semua segera selesai," lanjutnya tersenyum tulus.

"Iruka-san..."

Iruka menyipitkan mata tersenyum lebar. Seakan tidak menerima penolakan. Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Arigato..." ucap Sasuke lagi, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin minta tolong pada Iruka-san agar memberikan Headban ini pada Naruto..."

Iruka menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran sebelum membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dari tubuh Sasuke muncul cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya berlahan. Cahaya putih yang seperti kunang-kunang kecil, semula tipis tapi berubah menebal. Seakan ingin membawa tubuh Sasuke bersamanya. Membuat Iruka membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu Iruka-san di akhir hidupku..." kata Sasuke tersenyum diiringi air mata yang mengalir sunyi dari sudut matanya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena bebanku sudah hilang sekarang..."

Tubuh Iruka menegang. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka bergetar kecil. Dadanya nyeri saat sebuah dugaan muncul di benaknya.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Naruto, bahwa aku sangat menyukainya," Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Masih menahan senyum di bibirnya. "Aku sangat senang menjadi sahabatnya sampai sekarang..."

Air mata Iruka berlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Arigato Iruka-san...Sayonara,"

Ucapan itu berakhir dengan senyum bahagia yang terlukis di wajah pucat Sasuke. Senyum terakhir yang dipersembahkannya sebelum menghilang bersamaan dengan butiran cahaya putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mengantarkannya pada Sang Maha Kuasa. Mengakhiri hidupnya di dunia ini. Meninggalkan pria bernama Iruka yang masih membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

Iruka menundukkan kepala dalam selepas kepergian Sasuke. bahunya bergetar hebat. Dia membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya. Menahan air mata dan isakkan lirih yang keluar dari bibirnya. Menangis.

Iruka tidak percaya Sasuke sudah tiada. Iruka tidak mau percaya. Padahal baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama. Tapi apa, takdir berkata lain. Dia hanya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"...Sayonara,"

.

.

.

.

≈**×≈×≈×≈×≈×END×≈×≈×≈×≈×≈**

.

.

**»з»з»з»з»зOMAKEε«ε«ε«ε«ε«**

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat pinggiran Kota Tokyo, tepatnya di kawasan makam, terlihat dua orang yang berdiri sejajar di depan salah satu gundukan batu yang menjadi nisan makam. Nisan itu baru saja didirikan dengan beberapa buket bunga sebagai persembahan di atasnya. Di atas tanah yang baru saja ditutup setelah upacara penguburan seseorang yang telah meninggal.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto, pemuda pirang yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, berdiri kaku di hadapan nisan putih itu. Pakaian hitam berkabung yang dipakainya sedikit basah terkena salju yang mencair. Dia masih setia menatap redup nisan itu dengan iris Shappirenya. Terdiam membisu tanpa peduli kakinya yang sudah lelah setelah berdiri beberapa jam sejak upacara berakhir.

Iruka, pria yang ada di sampingnya, berjongkok meletakkan buket bunga Lily putih di atas makam Sasuke. Menjadi satu dengan buket bunga lainnya. Lalu dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Berdoa memohon yang terbaik untuk si pemuda raven di alam sana.

"...Aku tidak percaya Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil kemarin malam," kata Iruka memulai pembicaran setelah sunyi sekian lama.

Naruto tidak menyahut, hanya diam membisu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada nisan Sasuke.

"Kemarin, sebelum dia pergi, dia menitipkan sesuatu padaku..." kata Iruka setelah kembali berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jas hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto meliriknya tanpa minat, dan melebarkan mata seketika menyadari benda apa yang ditunjukkan Iruka.

Sebuah Headban orange dengan garis hitam yang membentuk pusaran sebagai penghias di tengahnya.

"Sasuke menitipkan ini padaku, dia minta agar aku memberikannya padamu..." jelas Iruka.

Naruto menerimanya dengan ragu. Melihat Headban peninggalan sahabatnya itu lebih dekat.

"...Ia juga menitipkan kalimat perpisahan," ucap Iruka meneruskan.

Naruto membisu sejenak sambil menatap Headban di tangannya, "...Apa katanya? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku?"

Iruka diam berpikir. Apakah harus menceritakannya atau tidak, karena saat itu Sasuke mengunjunginya sebelum hilang di hadapannya selamanya.

"...Dia datang padaku dalam wujud lain," terang Iruka singkat.

Naruto tersentak, menoleh cepat kepada Iruka. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"...,"

"Kenapa diam? Apa maksudnya?" tuntut Naruto menghadap Iruka penuh perhatian. Menatap pria itu tajam dengan iris Shappirenya.

Iruka masih terdiam. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya. Berbisik di telinga si pemuda pirang.

"...,"

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Terkejut mendengar kata yang dibisikkan padanya. Bahunya bergetar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan nyeri di dadanya. Tangannya meremas Headban orange itu kuat.

Saat sebutir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, Naruto menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di helai poni pirangnya yang agak panjang. Menangis dalam diam.

Iruka hanya menatap Naruto prihatin. Dia menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Mungkin Naruto memang butuh waktu menerima kenyataan ini. kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"...Aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Sayonara..."

.

.

.

**++++++++++Real End++++++++++**

.

.

.

Selesai...

Gomen, gomen jika fic ini terlalu lebay and mungkin jelek...

Aku lagi ingin buat fic sadness...heheh =.=a

Okay, kita lanjutkan Coppia-nya setelah ini yow...^o^d


End file.
